Applicant's assignee's Thermolyne division has for some years commercially manufactured a series of dry baths differing from the dry bath described and claimed herein only in respect of the manner of and control circuitry for controlling temperature.
The main object of the present invention is to provide dry baths, such as are referred to above, with temperature control circuitry having the improvement wherein the said circuitry is fedback such that the system comprised of the essential dry bath structure, inclusive of heater resistors and temperature sensor, and in combination with the control circuitry and a source of electrical energy, cooperate such that a test tube, or several test tubes, or the like, reposing in receptacles provided by said dry baths, are thereby immersed in a temperature milieu of extreme stability, viz., the temperature is controlled to a hundredth or so of a Celsius degree.